emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy Gimbel - list of appearances
Polly Hemingway played Kathy Gimbel in episodes inbetween 1974 and 1977. Here is a list of her appearances. Appearances 1974 *Episode 205 (28th October 1974) *Episode 206 (29th October 1974) *Episode 209 (11th November 1974) *Episode 210 (12th November 1974) *Episode 211 (18th November 1974) *Episode 212 (19th November 1974) *Episode 213 (25th November 1974) *Episode 214 (26th November 1974) *Episode 215 (2nd December 1974) *Episode 216 (3rd December 1974) *Episode 217 (9th December 1974) *Episode 218 (10th December 1974) *Episode 219 (16th December 1974) *Episode 220 (17th December 1974) 1975 *Episode 243 (17th March 1975) *Episode 244 (18th March 1975) *Episode 245 (24th March 1975) *Episode 246 (25th March 1975) *Episode 247 (7th April 1975) *Episode 248 (8th April 1975) *Episode 249 (14th April 1975) *Episode 250 (15th April 1975) *Episode 253 (28th April 1975) *Episode 254 (29th April 1975) *Episode 255 (5th May 1975) *Episode 256 (6th May 1975) *Episode 257 (12th May 1975) *Episode 258 (13th May 1975) *Episode 259 (19th May 1975) *Episode 260 (20th May 1975) *Episode 261 (13th October 1975) *Episode 262 (14th October 1975) *Episode 263 (20th October 1975) *Episode 264 (21st October 1975) *Episode 265 (27th October 1975) *Episode 267 (3rd November 1975) *Episode 268 (4th November 1975) *Episode 269 (10th November 1975) *Episode 270 (11th November 1975) *Episode 271 (17th November 1975) *Episode 272 (18th November 1975) *Episode 279 (15th December 1975) *Episode 280 (16th December 1975) *Episode 282 (23rd December 1975) *Episode 283 (29th December 1975) *Episode 284 (30th December 1975) 1976 *Episode 285 (5th January 1976) *Episode 286 (6th January 1976) *Episode 287 (12th January 1976) *Episode 288 (13th January 1976) *Episode 289 (19th January 1976) *Episode 290 (20th January 1976) *Episode 291 (26th January 1976) *Episode 292 (27th January 1976) *Episode 293 (2nd February 1976) *Episode 294 (3rd February 1976) *Episode 295 (9th February 1976) *Episode 296 (10th February 1976) *Episode 319 (10th May 1976) *Episode 320 (11th May 1976) *Episode 321 (17th May 1976) *Episode 322 (18th May 1976) 1977 *Episode 326 (11th January 1977) *Episode 327 (17th January 1977) *Episode 328 (18th January 1977) *Episode 329 (24th January 1977) *Episode 330 (25th January 1977) *Episode 331 (31st January 1977) *Episode 332 (1st February 1977) *Episode 333 (7th February 1977) *Episode 334 (8th February 1977) *Episode 335 (14th February 1977) *Episode 336 (15th February 1977) *Episode 337 (21st February 1977) *Episode 338 (22nd February 1977) *Episode 339 (28th February 1977) *Episode 340 (1st March 1977) *Episode 341 (7th March 1977) *Episode 342 (8th March 1977) *Episode 343 (14th March 1977) *Episode 344 (15th March 1977) *Episode 345 (21st March 1977) *Episode 346 (22nd March 1977) *Episode 347 (12th April 1977) *Episode 348 (14th April 1977) *Episode 349 (19th April 1977) *Episode 350 (21st April 1977) *Episode 351 (26th April 1977) *Episode 352 (28th April 1977) *Episode 353 (3rd May 1977) *Episode 354 (5th May 1977) *Episode 355 (10th May 1977) *Episode 356 (12th May 1977) *Episode 357 (17th May 1977) *Episode 358 (19th May 1977) *Episode 359 (24th May 1977) *Episode 360 (26th May 1977) *Episode 361 (31st May 1977) *Episode 362 (2nd June 1977) *Episode 363 (14th June 1977) Category:Main character appearances. Category:Character Appearance Lists that are completed.